bull run
by weirdpersonfreak
Summary: First time i wrote a story and it was just a rip of a short story i wrote in year 3 i have tweaked it to add more pjo to it but it probely won't be very good


I was at the pub with my girlfriend Annabeth when suddenly the TV spurted out. "we interrupted our daily schedule for this breaking news" said the newsreader. Everybody sighed because they had interrupted our favourite show. "The town Sevvilo is now under threat of attack by , Minotaur yes I did say Minotaur" read the newsreader. "Were in Sevvilo" I yelled to the pub inhabitants. "Farmer Whistlebone reported that ten of his Minotaur had escaped from the pen and our charging straight down the town main street". Ha I thought they are so unlucky I wouldn't want to be on the main street now, wait I am on the main street. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed like I was on a rollercoaster and it had just done seven three sixties and fallen of the rails to a burning pit of dea, this analogy isn't working ok I screamed like mad. I saw the Minotaurs come into view, I turned and ran down the main street. I saw the Minotaurs they must have only been charging me because I have the biggest scent. "come on" I muttered this has to be the worst day of my life. I ran again they were right on my tail now. I took a left down Bullwinkle drive, good I lost one I looked up just in time to dodge the telephone pole the Minotaur charging me didn't dodge it though. I stumbled and fell I crawled to the nearest shop, a tattoo parlour and rushed inside closing the door just in time it horns smashed against the window. I was quite shocked that it didn't break the glass. I flicked the window all I got was a hollow thud "how" I muttered then I realised no matter how strong this glass is it will break eventfully, I sprinted to the back door but crashed right into the owner. "What up Man why you not looking were your going" said the owner his badge said Bob. "Lead me to the back door" I said he shoved me to the back door "thanks" I yelled back to him. The Minotaurs were still on my tail they rounded the block while I went through the shop. I kept running dead end, I ran inside the post office and grabbed something to defend myself a rolled up newspaper. The Minotaurs charged inside I sprinted pass the book section. Wait is that it is I've been looking for this book everywhere how to stop stampeding Minotaur in tens easy ways. I grabbed the book it could come useful I headed towards the Exit. "ah" I screamed "I've been hit tell my mum I love her". I felt the wound by the Minotaur horn "false alarm just hit my shirt" I got up and ran, the dead end I was up against the brick wall, the Minotaur charged me. I froze staring into the Minotaur eyes, "get away" yelled someone from the street. I dived to the side, the Minotaur crashed through the brick wall. That's one more down eight more to go. I ran through the Minotaur shaped hole in the brick wall. Think I thought, I looked up, water tower I made the tank explode. It cracked the water splashed out of the ruined tank. Water sprayed everywhere covering the street in slippery water. The Minotaur all charged through the hole, two Minotaur slipped into the wall and promptly got knocked out. Two more Minotaur down six to go. I took a right down Cowhaven Boulevard, only one Minotaur forget to turn, that left five Minotaurs. I scrambled into the nearest building. I looked around a toilet. Quickly I ran into the nearest cubicle and locked the door, I got out the book I stole from the post office. "Step one" I read out aloud "grab nearest weapon" I can do that I thought I looked around and grabbed the toilet brush. In retrospect riptide would have been the better option but hey I was scared. I heard the door smash of its hinges. "Yaa" I yelled and came flying out of the cubical I smashed the Minotaur in the face with my toilet brush it seem confused. I rammed into the side of it, the Minotaur fell over smashing the water pipe, and water sprayed everywhere. I sprinted out the toilet. I did some quick maths there was only four Minotaurs still chasing me. I was exhausted, I stumbled, looked back and saw one Minotaur charging at me, I looked forward another was charging me a plan formed in my head. all I had to do was reach the rope tie to the top of that two storey building and swing to safety on the ledge half way up the building or dive to the side, yeah I'll just dive to the side. I waited, waited then I jumped I timed it perfectly the two Minotaurs collided. Another two Minotaurs gone two left, I ran down the streets of Sevvilo, it was like a maze. But the Minotaurs stayed on my tail the whole time. I got blocked by a crowd of people, I looked at what they were queuing for. The sign said MINOTAUR FIGHT TEN MINUTES. Perfect I thought, the Minotaurs saw me, I ran to a side entrance and forced the doors open. I looked around then I saw it the place where they keep the Minotaurs. Surprisingly I had lost the Minotaurs, I took the cape of one of the Minotaur fighters passing by and ran outside, I got the attention of the Minotaurs they saw me and charged. I put the cape over the door frame the Minotaurs charged I moved the cape the Minotaurs flew into stadium. I ran over to the pen opened the gate and put the cape were the gate should have been. The Minotaur fell for it again and charged right into the holding pen. I quickly stumbled down the road back to the pub and fell beside my girlfriend, my shirt had rips all over it, "Percy" she said "They were being captured by pro monster catchers, you could just have stayed here.

**The end.**


End file.
